1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved paint roller splatter shield. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved paint roller splatter shield which is easily adjusted.
2. Description of Prior Art
Paint shields of various construction and arrangement have heretofore been provided for attachment to a paint roller to protect the user and proximate surfaces from the spray of paint which accompanies the use of the roller. The prior devices generally are of expensive and complicated construction and are not arranged for convenient attachment to and removal from the paint roller. Further, such devices generally are not mounted for relatively free rotation about the roller, thereby to facilitate application of paint to the roller and to permit the use of the roller in reverse direction or on the ceiling.
The following list of patents discloses design features which have been conceived previously:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentees Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,254,529 Cooke 1979 4,063,325 Lizak 1977 3,825,970 Hanssen 1974 3,748,683 Smith 1973 3,457,582 Fisher 1969 3,378,872 Frontera 1968 ______________________________________
Frontera discloses a paint shield wherein the paint shield is frictionally attached to the paint roller and is held in place by a fastener which extends through a coupling device, which is coupled to the end of the paint roller, and through a slot in the side of the paint shield. This design does not allow for rollers which do not have the roller shaft protruding out of the end cap. The design also requires multiple parts which would make it costly to produce.
Although Fisher discloses a splatter shield which is adjustable, it has two drawbacks. One, it does not allow for shielding of paint splatter from the ends of the paint roller, and secondly, it is not adaptable to all conventional paint rollers. Fisher also requires a multiplicity of parts.
Smith discloses a paint shield which attaches only by frictional forces on the roller shaft. Although this allows for a greater range of rotation and easier adjustment, the frictional forces do not sufficiently hold the shield stationary after repeated rotation of shield. Nor does Smith allow for rollers which do not have the roller shaft protruding out of the end cap.
Hanssen discloses a paint roller with a spray shield incorporated into the frame. This arrangement is more expensive to produce and does not allow for attachment to conventional rollers.
Lizak discloses a shield supported by rods rotatably secured to a stub-shaft which is fixed to the handle. This shield design also has multiple parts causing it to be time consuming to assemble and costly to produce.
Cooke discloses a paint roller with spray shield incorporated into frame. This apparatus does not allow for adjustment of the shield relative to the handle, is more expensive to produce and is not adaptable to all conventional rollers.
While some of the above listed patents provide some shielding from paint splatter, none of the above patents provide a shield which contains all of the following characteristics: simplistic design, inexpensive to produce, allows 360.degree. rotation around the roller independent of the roller handle, allows for attachment to the roller when the roller shaft protrudes through the end cap, easily adjustable, will remain stationary with respect to the handle after adjustment, and is made of a highly flexible, durable and easily cleaned material.
It is probably because of the shortcomings of these shield designs that such shields are not to be found on the market.